


Good Luck Charm

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Action Figures, Clint & Tony are fuckbuddies, Clint has no Wife, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Random & Short, Voodoo, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint steals a Captain America action figure from Dr Strange and Steve starts having weird dreams of Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

Like most of the strange things in Clint's life, it all started when he was bored. That was how he had ended up accompanying Tony to visit Doctor Strange and that was how he had ended up pocketing the Captain America action figure he found in Strange's lab. To say he should have known better is a given.

Clint placed the action figure on the dresser in his room where Cap would have a great view. Why he didn't know. It just seemed like a good idea.

\--- 

“Do you have a goldfish tattoo on your butt?” Steve asked him over breakfast the following morning.

“It's a Japanese Koi Carp, actually.” Clint replied. “Wait... how do you know that?”

“Okay...” Steve blushed. “This is going to sound weird, but I had a dream about it.”

“You're right, that does sound weird.” Clint chuckled.

\--- 

“I didn't know you were in a relationship with Tony.” Steve informed him over breakfast the next morning.

“Casual sex is not a relationship.” Clint shrugged. “Wait, don't tell me you had a dream about that too?” Steve shrugged as well. “That's creepy man.”

\--- 

Clint paid no attention to the action figure standing on his dresser. Not when he was wandering around his room naked as he often did. Not when he was hooking up with Tony on the rare occasions when they could match up their schedules and certainly, not when he was taking himself in hand at the end of a stressful day. Well, that last one was a lie. He may have glanced at it a few times.

Steve meanwhile was being driven out of his mind by thoughts of Clint. Dreams of Clint naked, despite the fact that Steve had never seen him anything less than shirtless. Dreams of Clint and Tony having sex. Dreams of Clint masturbating. It was strange and distracting. Steve had woken up on more than one occasion to find his boxers sticky from overly vivid dreams. He felt almost like he was there in the room, watching Clint. Which was ridiculous as he had never even seen the inside of Clint's bedroom.

\---- 

“Where did you get this?” Tony asked one evening when he found the Captain America action figure on Clint's dresser.

“I stole it from Strange's lab.” Clint replied.

“What would Strange want with a Cap action figure?” Tony wondered before tossing the figure back onto the dresser.

That was the first night in about a month that Steve dreamt of a blank white space rather than of watching Clint.

\--- 

Clint came home from the mission rather worse for wear, but in his usual fashion he dodged medical and headed straight for his room. As he was unpacking his gear, he pushed some items aside on the top of his dresser and noticing the Cap figure, he stood him back up before staggering over to his bed and collapsing into a miserable heap.

A few hours later, he heard a knock at his door. “Come in.”

“Hey, Clint.” Steve smiled slipping into the room. “Thought you could maybe do with some painkillers.” Steve held out the bottle which Clint gratefully accepted as Steve went into the en-suite to fetch him a glass of water.

“How did you know?” Clint asked.

Steve didn't answer. He didn't want to mention it had been another weird dream. Glancing around the surprisingly familiar room, he spotted the action figure and crossed the room to pick it up. Turning towards Clint with a grin. “This is a surprisingly good likeness. Better than the last batch.”

“Uh, that's not official merchandise.” Clint blushed slightly. “I stole it from Strange.”

“Oh.” Steve frowned. “It's not a voodoo doll or something is it?”

“Hey, I never thought of that.” Clint laughed reaching out and taking it from Steve. “That might explain the weird dreams.” Before Steve could respond, Clint turned and whacked the figure off the edge of his bedside table.

“AH! Shit!” Steve exclaimed as pain ricocheted through his head. “That's a yes then.” He rubbed at his head. “Please don't do that again.”

“Weird.” Clint murmured.

“Hang on.” Steve looked at Clint. “That means that I wasn't dreaming of you. I was actually seeing you when I was asleep. I really saw you having sex with Stark!”

“Well, that's awkward.” Clint chuckled.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. “Not nearly as awkward as the fact that I know you were looking at that figure every time you masturbated.”

“Wow, okay. Ummm...” Clint stammered and Steve laughed.

“You know I got pretty turned on by those dreams.” He grinned and Clint's eyes went wide.

“Really?” Clint asked and Steve nodded before leaning forward to kiss him.

\--- 

“Here, take this with you.” Steve smiled tucking the action figure into the straps of Clint's uniform. “That way I can keep an eye on you.”

Clint laughed but didn't remove the figure. In fact he kept it there for the whole of the mission, right up until he was captured and the bad guys took it from him.

“You're gonna be sorry.” Clint gleefully informed his captors. They didn't believe him, right up until the point when Steve and Tony bashed their way in to save him.

As Tony tried to half carry, half drag Clint to the exit, he was forced into a detour so that Clint could recover the action figure. “What the hell, Barton?” Tony demanded as Clint scooped it up and tucked it back into his uniform.

“My good luck charm.” Clint smiled catching Steve's eye as he cleared them a path out.


End file.
